


Ver directo al sol

by RA_XE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_XE/pseuds/RA_XE
Summary: Oikawa no quiere seguir respirando y Hinata está por ahí.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Ver directo al sol

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Haruichi Furudate.

Hinata Shouyo es un jodido sol.

Oikawa lo descubre una tarde en la que está sentado en una escalera poco usada de Aoba Johsai, con un bajón emocional que no le quita ni su madre. E Iwa-chan no está cerca para darle un _balonazo_ y mostrarle que las cosas no son tan oscuras como él cree.

Chibi-chan aparece doblando la esquina mientras _habla_ -grita- con, presumiblemente, Tobio-chan (—Te digo que sé dónde voy, _Tontoyama_ , así que apura el paso.) y suelta un chillido de cuervo asustado cuando le ve entre la sombra.

"El Gran Rey" le oye murmurar. Oikawa le mira porque sí.

Chibi-chan se voltea y esta vez habla tan bajo que Oikawa se pregunta si está intentado hacer como que no estuvo ahí y largarse. Por él está bien. Pero se equivoca. Entra a paso lento en la semioscuridad de la escalera y se detiene justo frente a él. Así, él en el tercer escalón y Chibi-chan a ras de piso, Oikawa puede mirarle de frente.

—Uh, ¿Gran Rey?—Parece temeroso. Oikawa murmura un _Chibi-chan_ que podría haber sido una mueca de superioridad y arrogancia si hubiera estado de humor, pero termina siendo más un saludo por mera cortesía fría.—¿Está bien?

A Oikawa le dan ganas de llorar. No. No está bien. Ha discutido con su novia y ha fallado tantos saques que no los cuenta ya, le duele la rodilla y ha llegado tarde a clases así que se ha quedado fuera para que el profesor no le reprenda. _Y le duele la rodilla_. La misma que le puede dejar sin carrera deportiva. _Sin volleyball_ durante toda su vida si no se cuida. _Le duele_.

Qué hace ese chico (al que, las pocas veces que han hablado, ha molestado y llamado Chibi-chan) preguntándole cómo se siente, no lo sabe. Pero no va a decírselo.

—Sí—responde, luego de tanto tiempo el chico ha comenzado a mover el pie con incomodidad. Su voz suena estúpidamente agradecida.

—A mí me parece que estás siendo un idiota, _Tontikawa._

Iwa-chan irrumpe y le mira de esa forma que a Oikawa le hace saber que va a tener que decirlo todo y recibir un balonazo, si está de ánimo, o una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda, si no. Tras él camina Tobio-chan con su cara de seriedad usual.

Chibi-chan se aleja de Oikawa disimuladamente al tiempo que Iwa-chan se acerca y le toma del brazo para izarlo. El esfuerzo le duele. Iwa-chan le examina durante tres segundos y probablemente no haya conseguido ocultar bien el quejido que le trepa la garganta.

—Tardaste mucho, Tontoyama

—Pues la próxima vez ve tú. A ver si te pierdes de nuevo.

Iwa-chan se voltea y le agradece a ambos por buscarlo. Chibi-chan le da un saludo militar demasiado efusivo, como si se dirigiera a un general. Tobio-chan asiente con esa cara que siempre ponen las personas cuando no quieren hablar, pero deben decir que sí.

El dúo se voltea con reverencias leves a modo de despedida y Oikawa tiene un momento para ver a Chibi-chan antes de doblar por donde ha venido. Lo usa para catalogarlo en su cabeza como el idiota que se preocupa hasta de sus enemigos: Hinata Shouyo, a pesar de que no va a llamarlo así en un futuro próximo. Alcanza a ver también sus ojos oscuros a la luz artificial a bajo la que Oikawa acaba de ser puesto y le parece que con su conjunto de pelo zanahoria, voz de luz y piel de escarcha clara, podría ser fácilmente el sol.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
